A Hospital Confession
by Kristen3
Summary: While on his way to pick his brother up from the airport, Niles has a car accident. Can the experience give him the courage to finally confess his feelings to Daphne? A Christmas gift to Andrea (iloveromance), inspired by her "If I Lost You."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story is dedicated to Andrea **(iloveromance**). Not only was it inspired by her story, "If I Lost You," but it's a Christmas present written with love and thanks for all of her support of my stories and for writing so many inspiring stories of her own! *Hugs* Also, thank you to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) for reading a partial draft of this! :)

Daphne sighed to herself as she sat down on the couch. She loved the quiet in the apartment at times like this. She was just about to begin watching one of her favorite romantic comedies. Both the Crane men were out at the moment. Dr. Crane was in Boston visiting his ex-wife and son, but he would be returning today. His father was away on a fishing trip. The younger Dr. Crane had offered to pick his brother up at the airport, and Daphne secretly hoped they might have dinner together before coming home. She was in no hurry to see this moment end.

But just as she began to get swept up in the movie's familiar story, the phone rang. With a frustrated sigh, Daphne paused the movie and got up to answer it. Even though she felt bad for even thinking it, she hoped it wasn't Roz. The last thing she wanted right now was to hear all about her friend's latest escapade with some man she barely knew.

"Hello? Crane residence," Daphne said as she picked up the phone.

"Is this the home of Dr. Frasier Crane?" a voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, it is. Who's calling?" For a moment, Daphne wondered if some crazed listener had found Dr. Crane's home number.

"This is Seattle General Hospital. Is Dr. Crane available?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not," Daphne said. A hospital calling out of the blue was never good news. Suddenly, she felt a chill that she knew had nothing to do with the temperature.

"Well, Dr. Crane is the emergency-contact for his brother. I'm afraid he's been in an accident on the highway."

"Dr. Crane's been in an accident?" Daphne repeated the words, not even letting herself think of what they meant.

"Yes. Is there any way you can contact Dr. Crane?"

Daphne checked her watch. Her boss' plane would be landing soon. She knew he hated to be stuck at the airport, but there was no question as to what she would do. The younger Dr. Crane was in the hospital all alone. "I'll be there as quick as I can." She hung up the phone, not wanting to waste another minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. She could feel her heart pounding as she entered. She pictured her friend hooked up to machines, barely alive. As hard as she tried to push the image from her mind, it would not go away. She walked up to the first nurse she found in the ER. "Where's Dr. Niles Crane?"

"They just moved him upstairs to a room. Just take the elevator over there." The nurse smiled kindly at Daphne as she spoke.

"How is he? I mean, is it serious?"

"His doctor will be able to tell you all the details. I'm sure he'll talk to you when you get up there."

For a moment, Daphne had the urge to yell at this nurse. How could she not see that people who came in here wanted answers? In the time it took her to get upstairs, it could be too late. But she took a deep breath. Most likely this woman was only doing her job. Hospitals had rules, after all. "Thank you," she finally said before making her way toward the elevator.

As soon as she stepped off the elevator, Daphne began searching for Dr. Crane. She knew he would want to see a familiar face, especially since his family wasn't here at the moment. Fortunately, it didn't take long to find him. He lay in a room all by himself. He appeared to be sleeping, but what nearly made Daphne's heart stop was how small and frail he seemed. She could hardly believe this was the same man she'd seen walking around just yesterday.

Quietly, she entered the room. "Dr. Crane? It's me, Daphne. What on earth's happened to you?" She waited a moment to see if he would wake up and answer her. But, just seconds later, a doctor came in.

"Hello. Are you a relative of this patient?"

Daphne blushed. "Not really. I'm just a friend. What happened to him? Is he going to be all right?"

"Well, his injuries aren't life-threatening. He's very lucky. He's pretty banged-up. He had several bad cuts that we had to stitch. He was also in quite a bit of pain from slamming into the steering column. We gave him some medication to knock him out so that he can heal and not hurt so much. We just want to keep him here for a day or two to make sure there's nothing more serious going on."

The relief Daphne felt was overwhelming. "Can I speak to him?"

The doctor nodded. "You can wake him for a few moments if you wish, but he really does need his rest."

"Of course," Daphne said, nodding. "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything." Daphne nodded at him once more, and the doctor left the room.

For a moment, Daphne just stared at him as he lay there. He almost looked like a child. She approached the bed and reached for his hand. "Dr. Crane?"

At first, there was no response, but then Daphne heard a low moan. She could tell he was in pain, and it tore at her heart. "It's me, Daphne. I came here as soon as they called me."

"Daph-ne," he whispered.

"Yes, that's right. It's me. Can you hear me?"

Slowly, he began to wake up. "Ow."

Daphne winced, seemingly feeling his pain. "I know it hurts, and I'm sorry. But I just wanted you to know that I came here as quickly as I could. The doctor says you're very lucky."

"It hurts," Niles said again. He wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up here. The pain seemed to be making it hard to focus on anything else.

Not knowing what else to do for him, Daphne squeezed his hand gently. She noticed that right after she did that, he relaxed a bit.

As his mind began to clear, Niles realized how glad he was that Daphne was here. Just seeing her made him feel better than any painkillers ever could. "Where's Frasier?"

"Well, your brother's not here yet. You were on your way to the airport to get him, remember?"

Niles let out a defeated sigh. "He's going to be so mad at me."

"Of course he won't!" Daphne said immediately. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"I was supposed to pick him up, but I wound up here instead."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm sure your brother won't be upset. He'll just be happy that it isn't more serious. He loves you."

"Yes, but you know how he hates waiting at the airport. Why did I let him guilt me into this? It was all for some stupid opera tickets. I just wanted them because I knew Maris would die if I got to see the production and she didn't!"

Daphne could see that Dr. Crane was beginning to get angry. "Now, just calm down. The doctor said you need your rest. I've got to get to the airport and bring your brother back. I know he'll want to see you right away."

Niles let out a groan. He wasn't sure what was worse, the physical pain, or the thought of Frasier's anger.

"Sh, Dr. Crane," Daphne said soothingly. "There's nothing to worry about. I'll just go and get your brother and bring him here so you can see that he's not angry. You just get some sleep now, and I'm sure you'll be feeling better soon." She felt as if she were consoling a hurting child. It was heartbreaking to see Dr. Crane in this condition.

Despite the pain, Niles forced himself to relax. He began to feel tired almost immediately. As much as he tried to fight it, he was soon out. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt the gentle touch of a pair of lips on his cheek. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but it didn't matter. Either way, he took comfort in the small gesture.


	3. Chapter 3

"He actually thought I'd be angry with him?" Frasier said in astonishment when Daphne had informed him of what had happened to Niles.

Daphne nodded. "I told him you wouldn't be, but he wouldn't believe me. I've never seen your brother like this before."

"Well, I'm glad you were there for him, Daphne. It's nice to know Niles wasn't alone, even though Dad and I couldn't be here." He hugged Daphne a second time.

Daphne blushed at the compliment. "Well, it was nothing I wouldn't have done for me own family. I know we don't always get along, but I really do care about you and your father. And your brother."

"And we care about you, too, Daphne."

Niles lay in the hospital bed, feeling slightly better. The pain was not so great anymore, although any sort of movement was still rather uncomfortable. This meant the only way he could pass the time was reliving the accident which had brought him here. It had been his own stupidity. There was no denying it. He'd been fighting traffic on the way to the airport. As he drove, he remembered his recent angry conversation with Maris. The emotions had come rushing back, and he didn't see the brake lights in front of him till it was too late. Despite his many irrational fears, nothing ever filled him with terror quite like the knowledge that he was about to collide with another car.

In those moments, Niles had been certain he was about to die. But now, it seemed he'd been given a second chance. No matter how cliché it might seem, he really did intend to make some changes. Starting with not waiting any longer to tell the people he loved how much they meant to him. One person in particular.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when Frasier and Daphne entered the room. "You're awake," Daphne said, smiling immediately.

"Yes," Niles replied. "Still pretty sore, though."

"You'll be good as new soon, I just know it."

Niles smiled at her, realizing once again how grateful he was for her. Then he glanced over at Frasier and braced himself for the lecture he knew was coming.

Frasier saw the look on his brother's face. "Daphne, could you give us a moment alone?"

Daphne smiled. "Sure. I'll be in the waiting area if you need me." She left the room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up, Frasier."

"Oh, come on, Niles. How can you even think I'd be mad at you? If anything, _I_ should be apologizing. How do you think I feel knowing you were coming to get me when this happened?"

"This wasn't your fault. I was reliving Maris' latest tirade, and I got into an accident. It seems that she can hurt me even when she's nowhere near me!" Niles laughed sarcastically.

"Blaming Maris, or worse, yourself for this isn't going to help matters. Daphne tells me that you'll be out of here in a day or two, and you'll be fine a few days after that. We'll do all we can to help you get better. That's what family does, right?"

"Thank you, Frasier. I know I don't say it enough, but I really do love you."

"I love you, too, Niles, but where is this coming from? You're talking like Dad, right after he was shot!"

Niles nodded. "That's because I realized something. This accident...it could've been the end. I might not have gotten a chance to tell you how I feel."

"Oh, come on, Niles. I know we've had our squabbles, but you're my brother. We don't need to have some big, dramatic talk about our feelings."

"Well, maybe you and Dad know how I feel, but that's not everyone."

"Daphne." Frasier didn't have to guess what his brother was thinking.

"You can't talk me out of it. Not this time."

Frasier smiled. "I wouldn't even try. You've been through enough. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Frasier. Will you send her in, please?"

"Consider it done. And good luck."

Niles watched his brother leave. He couldn't have second thoughts about telling Daphne now. He understood that he couldn't keep waiting until the "right" time to reveal his feelings. Otherwise, it might end up being too late. It was a risk he just couldn't take anymore. He had no clue where to start, but he had a feeling if he just followed his heart, the words would come.

Just then, Daphne appeared in the doorway. "Hello, Dr. Crane. Your brother said you wanted to see me."

"Yes. There's something I want to tell you, and since I can't move around very much, you'll have to come closer."

"Of course." Daphne did as he asked, standing right beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting better, little by little. But that isn't why I wanted to see you. My accident could've been a lot worse. I could've lost everything, Daphne." He ignored the pain he felt as he reached for her hand.

Daphne felt a tear in her eye. With her free hand, she wiped it away. "But that didn't happen. You're here now."

"I know. I've always lived my life, day to day, thinking that I would always have another chance to tell the people I love how much they mean to me. I got a reminder today that that chance isn't a guarantee. That's why I want to make sure you know how much I love you, Daphne. Not just for all you do for my family. And not even just as a friend, either. I love you."

For a long moment, Daphne didn't speak. She didn't know what to say. Finally, she found her voice. "I suppose after I got the call from the hospital, then went to fetch your brother, I never really stopped to think what would happen if we lost you. Your father and brother would be devastated, of course. But I think I'd miss you quite a bit meself. I look forward to seeing you each day. No matter how frustrated I am with your father, or whatever is going on in me life, you always know just want to say to make me feel better. You're me boss' brother, so I never really thought about any other possibility between us. I guess that's why I never saw this coming. But I see it now, and I'm so glad I didn't miss me chance. If I had lost you today, I would never have understood what I was missing out on."

"Daphne, please don't cry. I'm not going anywhere. I wish I could make this moment perfect and hold you in my arms. I dreamed about telling you how I felt a hundred times. It never looked like this." He laughed.

"That's all right. You won't be in here forever. We can start planning our future together once you're better. I know it might take some time until you feel like yourself again. I promise I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Daphne, hearing you say those words is enough to make me feel stronger than I ever was before. I'll never be able to thank you enough. I've been given a second chance, and I'm going to use every moment I have to love you for as long as I'm able."

As Niles looked into Daphne's beautiful eyes, he thought back to what Frasier had said earlier. This experience was not unlike what their father went through after a bullet ended his police career. But it turned into a new beginning, bringing the Crane family closer than they'd ever dreamed possible. And now, this accident had begun a new chapter in Niles' life, one which would undoubtedly be the happiest yet.

**The End**


End file.
